warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Floodgate
New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information Defense Waves *'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. *'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. *'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. *'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. Attack Waves - Underground Bases *'Underground Base' - Half of the non-Fortress Event Bases the player will be required to Attack and Destroy this Event will be M.A.Y.H.E.M. Underground Bases which will limit the type of Offensive Weapons which may be deployed in the attack. *'Underground Base Weapon Restrictions '- The Player may only Attack with Ground Units, as Aircraft and Missile Silo Missiles 'may not fly into these caverns. *'Player Specific Underground Bases - Each Player will have solo access to the Underground Bases when they are required to complete the wave. To all other players these bases will appear to be under a Damage Protection Bubble. *'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Underground Base with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''Northwest. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Underground Base 'as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. *'Unlimited Time - There is NO time limit for completing a Underground Base. *'Underground Base Wave Completion - '''To complete a '''Underground Base,' the Player must destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found within. *'Frequency '-''' 6 of the first 50 Waves are 'Underground Bases. ' '''Attack Waves - Island Bases *'Island Base' - Half of the non-Fortress Event Bases the player will be required to Attack and Destroy this Event will be M.A.Y.H.E.M. Island Bases which will limit the type of Offensive Weapons which may be deployed in the attack. *'Island Base Weapon Restrictions '- The Player may only Attack Ithe Island Bases with Aircraft & Missile Silo Missiles 'm, no Ground Unit may be used since they cannot travel across the water. *'Player Specific Island Bases - Each Player will have solo access to the Island Bases when they are required to complete the wave. To all other players these bases will appear to be under a Damage Protection Bubble. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Island Base 'as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. *'Unlimited Time - There is NO time limit for completing a Island Base. *'Island Base Wave Completion - '''To complete a '''Island Base,' the Player must destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found within. *'Frequency '-''' 6 of the first 50 Waves are 'Island Bases. ' 'Fortress Waves ' *'''M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress - For this Event, the Fortresses are called M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses. *''Fortress Location - Each Player will have a '''M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses attached to their Base that only they may attack. The M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses will loose its Protection when the player reaches a M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses Wave. *'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress Layout '- Each M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress Wave will be a different Layout each progressively getting harder. *'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress with 'Platoons 'to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all 'Units 'will enter the Attack from the Southeast. *'70 Minute Time Limit - Players must completely destroy all Buildings 'and 'Turrets in the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress in 70 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress. Once the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a''' M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress''' as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the 'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress' Clock. *'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses Occur every 10 Waves '- The Player must complete a M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress every 10th Wave (Starting Wave 10).' ' *'Bonus XP Targets ' - M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress Waves 'give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying the Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However, they are only available for the first 5 minutes of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the 'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress' is fully destroyed. If the 'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress' is RESET, so are the Bonuses. '''Experiance Point Bonus. ' *'XP Modifier ' - The XP Bonus Modifier, once active will apply a percentage increase ( base on the Level of the Modifier ) to the awarded Experience Point at the completion of every Wave for a limited time. This XP Modifier may be found as part of the Event Box. *'XP Modifier Activation & Increase ' - The XP Bonus Modifier is given at the successful completion of any ATTACK WAVE ( Standard Outposts, Fortresses, Island and Underground ). If more attack waves is completed while the current XP Bonus Modifier is still active then the modifier level is increase unit the maximum level is reached in which case the modifiers expiration clock is reset. *'XP Modifier Level ' - The XP Bonus Modifier has 5 levels : 4%, 8%, 12%, 16% and 20%. The level is increased 4% for each attack done within the an active modifier duration. If the modifier is allowed to expire the level is reset to the beginning and must be re-stacked. *'XP Modifier Duration '- Once obtained the XP Bonus Modifier will last for a duration of 3 hours. If no other attack wave are completed within this time the modifier will expire and the bonus will be returned to zero. If another attack wave is completed in this time the clock will be reset to 3 hours. This could allow a Player, once reached to maintain a 20% bonus for as long as they can continue to play. ------------------------------- 'Ending of a Special Event. ' A Special Event ends in one of two ways: #The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. #The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop Event Experience Points (eXP) *The Player is awarded''' eXP' for every successfully completed wave during an active Event. These points may be tracked by the Player in the 'Event Panel' located above the 'Mission Panel' while both on the 'World Map' and in the 'Player's Base. '''Special Event Prizes *'The Event Shop may only be accessed while inside the Player's Base. *As the Player acquires eXP, they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the Event, choose to spend all or a portion of their eXP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Prizes 'in the 'Event Shop. *Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Prizes ' excluding any 'Removed or Locked Special Event Prizes . *The Event Shop is split into two separate sections: **''Unowned'' - Shows all current and past Special Event Prizes '''not currently unlocked by the Player. **Owned' - Shows all 'Special Event Prizes' the Player has previously unlocked during the current and all past events. '''Use It Or Lose It' Following the conclusion of the Special Event: *The Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. *Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. *If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately. M.A.Y.H.E.M. Event Base Layouts Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves. Wave Notes & Highlights *''Wave 3 - ''First Attack on Underground Event Base . *''Wave 7 - ''First Attack on Island Event Base . *''Wave 10 - ''First Attack on Fortress Base . *''Wave 13 - ''Attack Wave on Standard Outpost . *''Wave 31 -'' Defense Wave with Appearance of a Titan ( Level 4 or less ) *''Wave 34 -'' Defense Wave with 2nd Appearance of a Titan ( Level 4 or less ) & a variety of Missile Silo Missiles. *''Wave 36 -'' Defense wave with Appearance of a Viper. *''Wave 37 -'' Attack Wave on Underground Event Base. *''Wave 38 -'' Defense wave with many''' FAVs'. *Wave 39 -'' Defense Wave with Razorbacks , Gatling Trucks , Behemoths , Halcyons, '''Missile Silo Missiles, Viper, Colossus, Elite Humvees & Elite Razorbacks. *Wave 40 - 'Attack on Fortress Base that has a' Rocket Silo' ( Low Level ). Many mines. *Wave 41 -'' Defense Wave with 3rd Appearance of a Titan ( Level 5 or Higher ). *''Wave 42 -'' Defense Wave with''' Widowmaker XTitan ( Level 5 or lower ), Missiles & Hover Tanks. *Wave 43 -''' Defense Wave with a Viper, Missiles & regular Mega Tanks. *''Wave 47 -'' Defense Wave with Appearance of a Titan ( Level 5 or Higher ). *''Wave 50 -'' Fortress Wave with Level 7''' Turrets', ' Rocket Silo' ( Level ? ) and a 'Blitz Turret ( Level 1 ) on a special '''Defense Platform. *''Wave 55 -'' Defense Wave with First Appearance of a[[ Kondor| Kondor]]. *''Wave 57 - ''Attack Wave on Standard Outpost. *''Wave 59 -'' Defense Wave with Appearance of two[[ Kondor| Kondors]]. *''Wave 60 -'' Fortress Wave with a ' Rocket Silo' ( Mid Level ) and a Blitz Turret ( Level 2 ) on a special Defense Platform. *''Wave 61 -'' Defense Wave with First Appearance of a Widowmaker Prime. *''Wave 63 - ''Attack Wave on Standard Outpost. *''Wave 65 -'' Defense Wave with First Appearance of a Widowmaker, also includes[[ Viper| Viper]].''' *Wave 70 -''' Fortress Wave with Level 6 Defense Platforms, ' Rocket Silo' ( Level ? ) and a Blitz Turret ( Level 4 ) on a special DP. *''Wave 72 -'' Defense Wave with a[[ Widowmaker| Widowmaker]], Widowmaker X, Viper, a' Titan '( Level 5 or Higher ) and Many Missile Silo Missiles. *''Wave 75 - ''Attack Wave on Standard Outpost. States of Repair - Floodgate Command Center Additional Information *''Operation: Floodgate ''introduces a new leader, Odin who has overthrown Krampus and taken control of the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Rogue Faction. *''Operation: Floodgate ''is the first Special Event to feature Aircraft '''Attack only Bases, the Islands and Ground Unit Attack only Bases, the Underground Bases. *Operation: Floodgate 'is the first 'Special Event' not to allow friend assistance on the Standard Attack Waves since 'Operation: Undead Rising.' *You may noticed that the building of Island Bases that located at the northeast of the map is same as seen in the 'Nuclear Strike' (PC Games), please check the gallery. *The [[Special Ops|'Special Op - Hand of Go'd]] was able to be used in the Underground Bases despite the restrictions on the usage of air units and missiles. *Operation: Floodgate'' introduced 6 Brand New Prizes to the Event Shop, more than any other event to date. This was even more then Operation: Crossfire which introduced 5 New Prizes. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Floodgate '(Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : 'PREVIEW SERVER - Operation: Floodgate '(Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : 'OPERATION: FLOODGATE – Official Sneak Preview (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Floodgate Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum Thread : Mid Lvl Prep Guide / Operation: Floodgate (Official) Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *Some player report not receiving XP for event waves. We have plenty of info & are working for a quick resolution for those users affected. *"Brag" error: some users may see an error message on the "brag to friends" popup. *Some users crashing / resetting waves. *Thor is not showing as loot in Fortress but you get 100k when you come into the base - this is a visual bug only. You will receive your loot, but it may not display properly. *XP received. Resolved Bugs : *Reports of missing event bases: we have respawned bases, all users should have those now. If you refresh / reload your game and do not have a base, please let us know / report. *Seeing some reports of users being unable to start event. Forum Discussion Links : *Known Issues 3/20 (updated) Animated Photo a new enemy.gif|A New Enemy new terrain.gif|New Terrain begins march 20th.gif|Begins March 20th Gallery Floodgate-1stPreAnnouncement.jpg|Pre-Event Message 1 Floodgate-PreEventDescription2.png|Pre-Event Message 2 floodgate start 24.jpg|Pre-Event Message 3 - Event starts in 24 hours. floodgate start.jpg|Event start! Floodgate-24hLeft.jpg|24 Hours Remaining floodgate end.jpg|Event end! Floodgate-Countdown.png|Event Countdown Floodgate-EventBaseIcons(MapBack).jpg|Event Base Icons Floodgate-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus XP Target Fortress-Background-Hellstom2.jpg|Fortress Mountain Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Background StingerShematic-UnlockMessage.jpg|Stinger Schematic Unlock Message RocketSilo-UnlockMessage.jpg|Rocket Silo Unlock Message EpicTech-OptimizedAssultBarrel-UnlockMessage.jpg|Epic Tech - Optimized Assult Barrel Unlock Message EpicTech-GoldCoreBattery-UnlockMessage.jpg|Epic Tech - Gold Core Battery Unlock Message EpicTech-DoubleBarrelLauncher-UnlockMessage.jpg|Epic Tech - Double Barrel Launcher Unlock Message WidowmakerPrime-UnlockMessage.png|Widowmaker Prime Unlock Message Video For More Video's On This Topic See : Additional Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Antagonist - M.A.Y.H.E.M. Category:A to Z